The purpose of this contract is to provide clinical research support services for researchers in the NIEHS Division of intramural Research. The contract is a ten year, level of effort, term form task order contract. Tasks included at award are: (l) Administrative Core Task providing for administration of contract and preparation of clinical task proposals and (2) Training of Physicians and Nurses, a ten year task providing for training physicians and nurses in environmental medicine including basic research activities in NIEHS Division of intramural Research laboratories. It is anticipated that one clinical research task will be added to the contract each year through year eight with an estimated total of 11 to 12 tasks awarded during the contract period of performance.